Greninja (SSB. Amplified)
Greninja is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified and comes from Generation 6 in Pokemon. Greninja retains each voice actors in their respective region, due to different names in the respective regions. Moveset Outside of custom move changes, Greninja mostly stays the same from his appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. He gets a new Final Smash thanks to Ash-Greninja being from the Battle Bond Ability. Ground Attacks Jab: Delivers a punch. Press for another. Press and hold for an infinite jab that stops with an underhand hand strike. The non infinite press releases a water burst with two hands. Side Tilt: Delivers a spin kick. Up Tilt: Swipes upward with the tongue Down Tilt: Quickly kicks with a foot. Side Smash: Delivers a slash from a water blade. Up Smash: Uses water blades to slash up and then out. Down Smash: Uses water blades to slash forward and backwards with both hands. Dash Attack: Does a sweep kick. Get Up (On Back): Get Up (On Face): Get Up (Trip): Air Attacks Neutral: Focuses a short multi-hit burst of water Forward Air: Delivers a horizontal slash with a water blade. Back Air: Delivers two kick behind it. Down Air: Greninja swipes downward with water blades Up Air: Spins and delivers a multihit drill kick with both feet. Throw Pummel: Does a horizontal slashes with a water blade. Forward: Punches foe forward Back: Kicks the foe behind Down: Slams the foe down. Up: Throws its foe upward similar to its "beam" animation pose. Animations Crawl: Yes Wall Cling/Jump: Both Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Poses like all Greninja do in Pokemon X and Y Idle: Stretches arms out far Idle 2: Does a ninja hand gesture with both hands Entry: Comes out of a Pokeball and does a ninja hand gesture. Special Animations Up Taunt: Does a ninja pose that serves as its "beam" special attack animations. Side Taunt: Jerks its head to move its tongue. Down Taunt: Creates two geysers of water from its hands. Geysers do minor damage. Victory Animation: Greninja uses Double Team in a ninja pose. Victory Animation 2: Greninja does ninja gestures before posing Victory Animation 3: Greninja sends Water Shurikens before landing in camera sight, posing in the standing still animation. Team Victory Animation (Charizard): Charizard uses Fire Pledge while Greninja uses Water Pledge. Team Victory Animation (Decidueye): Decidueye uses Grass Pledge while Greninja uses Water Pledge. Team VIctory Animation (Sheik): Team Victory Animation (Ryu Hayabusa): Trophy Info Greninja Number 658, Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. This Pokemon evolves from Frogadier. This Pokemon can create very powerful shurikens with compressed water and toss them. Greninja, like its namesake, is a ninja like Pokemon who toys with prey with high speeds. Like real ninjas, its stealth and speed are the pride and joy of Greninja. The irony of Greninja is, that it has been discovered and put into the databases of each trainer's Pokedex once the trainer gets a Greninja. How is Greninja still considered a ninja after a Pokedex confirms its existence is beyond me. Greninja (Alt) Battle Bond: Ash-Greninja Summoning all of its strength, Ash-Greninja form is born. In this new form, Greninja slams down on the ground, creating two water geysers. If any of the geysers hit, the opponents caught in them are subject to to a flurry of stronger Water Shurikens and slashes from a water blades. Ash-Greninja finishes its opponents off with a powerful punch. After the punch or the geysers fail to hit anything, Ash-Greninja turns back to normal and continues on in base form till the next use of this Final Smash. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Phoenix Wright's "Evidence" against Greninja is the the Pokedex entries and an icon of its secondary type "Dark". *Kirby regains the non-"Shiny" Greninja's headpiece and Water Shuriken as a Copy Ability. *Greninja's Victory Theme is the Battle Trainer! track from Pokemon X and Y. Trivia *Phoenix Wright's "Evidence" against Greninja is essentially the irony that Greninja was discovered despite being a Ninja Pokemon. *The Greninja in this game has two Abilities active (which is impossible to possess in the games), Battle Bond and Protean. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males